


Pokełapacz

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brwi Dereka, Gracz Stiles, M/M, Pokemon Go!, Pokełapacz, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek próbuje ustalić dlaczego Stiles chodzi w kółko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokełapacz

\- Stiles. Co ty do cholery robisz?! - warknął Derek, kiedy chłopak trzeci raz obchodził mieszkanie wpatrzony w ekran swojego telefonu.

Nie doczekawszy się żadnej odpowiedzi, wilkołak ściągnął groźnie brwi i ruszył w jego kierunku, zabierając mu telefon, czym w końcu zwrócił na siebie uwagę.

\- Hej! Oddaj! Zostało mi sto metrów i tym razem na pewno wykluje mi się Pikatchu!

Ściągnięte brwi Dereka mówiły wszystko. Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.

\- Oh! Gram w Pokemon Go, muszę przejść jeszcze sto metrów, żeby wykluć jajko z pokemonem.

\- Ale po co? - Hale nawet nie udawał, że rozumie.

\- No jak to po co? Żeby złapać je wszystkie!


End file.
